Merry Go Round of Reality and Dream
by Reizaki
Summary: A sweet scent that Xanxus can't stand...a trip to Namimori Amusement Park...a merry-go-round...XS...Valentine's Day fic


_Where will you take me Merry-Go-Round? _

_-_

_Will you take me away from this place with him? Will you stop me from thinking about the blood on my hands? Will you blind my thoughts about the past with your electric lights?_

_What is this feeling that makes me want to crush him into dust?...this feeling that makes me want to wipe that smile off his face...this feeling that makes me want embrace him so hard it kills him...

* * *

_

Every so often Xanxus would smell that distinctive scent.

Sometimes it would sneak under the door and into his bedroom, or other times when he entered a room the scent would be there, faintly yet to him bloody obviously.

Today that "fucking annoying sweet sickly smell" was intruding into HIS office without permission.

Now any Varia member (with the exception of Squalo) knew that it was forbidden to enter the boss' office without a knock or call. Well it wasn't really forbidden, just the members had learnt that it was best to give some sort of a sign before going in, or else they would be basically seeing a free X-rated movie featuring the boss and Squalo to which only Lissuria nose-bled (as much as he wanted to be in Squalo's position,) while Levi frothed at the mouth, Fran covered his eyes with his abnormally large frog hat and Bel would just grin and leave silently.

Anyhow this scent was wafting in like it was the king of the house or something and of course Xanxus would not allow such an attitude. This time he was ready to confront the scent one-on-one.

He slid his drawer open smoothly, 'eyeing' the scent (as if you could that) and grasped something tightly in his hand.

Xanxus went for the kill.

"Take that you fucking annoying sweet sickly smell!!!" He raised his hand in a rapid motion and pressed down on the pump of the air freshener, spraying it around the room in a wild manner. Xanxus twirled around in circles becoming a human sprinkler and as he was on his spraying spree, the man noticed something on the very top shelf of his book case.

It was a toy merry-go-round.

_What the?...a black stallion and…_

The door swung open and a loud voice filled the air.

"Voooii! Boss, there's a call for you from Vo-"

After many years of dodging the boss' glass throwing attacks, his body had learnt how to evade unexpected assaults. Squalo successively retreated to his left as the spray can blurted out flowery liquid mist with great force upon the door. An expression crossed between confusion and anger was written upon the swordsman's face. "What the fuck are you doing!?"

As if he had completed a very important mission, Xanxus smirked almost proudly and put the lid back on the can. "Nothing."

Squalo rolled his eyes. "Fuck no."

All of a sudden, the boss was inches from his face. Squalo couldn't help but let his heart quicken a pace and prayed that his face wasn't becoming a tomato. Ever so slowly, Xanxus closed the gap between the two and as he did, crazy butterflies were ricocheting about in the silver head's stomach.

_For once I get a kiss first instead of a fist..._ As much as Squalo didn't want to act all shoujo* like, he closed his eyes and waited in anticipation.

The thing he was expecting didn't come. Instead he got a lick on the cheek.

He opened his eyes and stared at the man.

"What the fuck!?"

A heavy whack came veering to his left and Squalo felt himself tumble in a heap on the floor. "That's what I wanna say you fucking sweet-tasting trash! Why's there chocolate on your face!?"

His moonstone eyes swerved away from the boss' own garnet ones. "I…had a food fight with Bel..." _Oh god, this excuse sounds so fucking childish..._

Squalo then remembered about why he was here. "Boss the call! Line 1!"

With a tedious-looking expression, Xanxus strode to his desk and pressed a key on his telephone. "What do you want?" His voice sounded gruffer than usual, probably because of the intrusion of the scent and Squalo.

But Vongola's boss was already used to Xanxus' regular mood swings and dismissed the threatening tone. "Sorry about calling so later at nigh-"

"Then don't," the black head uttered bluntly.

"Wait wait Xanxus! I wanted to ask if you and the other Varia members would be interested in going to a Valentine party tomorrow." Tsunayoshi speedily spoke, knowing that the Xanxus was the type of man who could hang up after just hearing a "hello." And of course he also knew that it would be an answer on the lines of "hell no," but this time he was determined to get the Varia boss out of his den.

"We've organised a bar to be set up so people can enjoy cocktails and alcoholic beverages, still not interested?"

Xanxus actually paused for once before replying.

Since the phone was on loud speaker, the silver heard Tsunayoshi's tempting offer and knew that his boss wouldn't be deaf to the offer of alcohol, since the guy was like an alcohol magnet.

_Damnit…_ Squalo bit his bottom lip.

"Not interested, have something to do, night." There was a beep as the man pressed the 'end call' key, much to Squalo's surprise, and he then returned to his 'throne,' continuing sorting out documents. Squalo took this as a 'leave' sign and turned around to open the door.

"Where do you wanna go?"

The question took a good minute to get to his brain. When it did, Squalo had a 'huh' sort of face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what day it is tomorrow?"

_No way! It's just that I didn't think you would actually want to go out tomorrow...seeing as it was..._

"-Valentine's Day, trash."

* * *

_Ok so I'm here...shit this is embarrassing...oh fuck i can feel everyone fucking eye on me..._

"Welcome to Namimori Amusement Park! Tickets for 2 adults if I may presume?"

_Are you blind woman!? What sort of child is 182cm or 193cm!?_

Intense flirt attacks were being sent to Xanxus as the women handed the tickets, but to the silver head's relief his boss took no notice. The two passed through the metal hurdle thing which rolled around in circles, letting them pass through to the amusement park.

After a minute or two of walking, the black head realised that a map was literally walking beside him.

"Why so fucking embarrassed?" He asked, his lips curling into a smirk as he pushed the map down, eyeing his swordsman. "You told me that you wanted to come here."

_NO WAY! I SO DID NOT! YOU WERE THE WHO WAS LIKE:_

"_I want to see Gumo-Gumo-kun,* we're going to the amusement park."_

_WHO OR WHAT THE FUCK IS GUMO-GUMO-KUN!!!???_ Squalo started scrunching up his hair and running around like a psycho, becoming the spotlight to many visitors of the amusement park. He really regretted the fact that he hadn't tried refusing, but if he had done so, it was off to the butchers for him.

For now all he could do was hide himself as much as possible behind the gigantic map and keep his boss in a good mood. _Where's this Gumomo-kun…_ His eyes lead him to a section about shows they were going to do.

"Hey Xanxus, this Gumonta-kun of yours is doing a sho-" His words were caught in his throat as Squalo looked up. He found Xanxus, a 34 year old, a 34 YEAR OLD hugging a strange white liger like costumed character and getting a photo taken.

Squalo started edging away. _Don't notice me, don't notice me._

"Trash get your arse over here and give Gumo-Gumo-kun a hug."

_Kill me._

His head was shaking from side to side with a 'no way in hell' expression on his face, but Xanxus was like 'yes way in hell' and so the silver head tottered closer to the character, stretching out his arms with a sunburnt red face. The liger character instantly jumped towards him and wrapped very large white striped paws around the figure. From its pocket, the liger revealed an artificial rose with the character 'love' on it and gave the flower to Squalo.

All of a sudden Xanxus gripped the character's collar with a smile of fury. "Gumo-Gumo-kun as much as I like you, I can't let you flirt with my trash." He patted the liger's shoulder and dropped the smile. "Arrivederci."

As the two left, the character collapsed onto the ground. The person inside had passed out.

* * *

Squalo walked awkwardly.

_I can't let you flirt with my trash. _The words rang inside his head and naturally a smile formed upon his face.

"What're you smiling like an idiot for?"

The silver head shook his head, grinning at the unpredictable man he couldn't keep his eyes off. "_Nothing_."

Dark red eyes glinted mischievously.

"Let's go, Squalo."

He felt his brows rise up in surprise. He hadn't heard Xanxus call his name for ages.

The two that day forgot that they were both in their early 30's and went around to all of the attractions and rides. One of the attractions involved a walk through a haunted mansion and the two (for once) were clinging to each other for dear life. At one point, Xanxus nearly completely cut the bloody circulation from Squalo's hand, but the two made it through to the end and much to their embarrassment, a 10 year old came out after them, telling his mother that "it wasn't scary at all." Another attraction that proved to bring up trouble was the rollercoaster. Forgetting to tie his hair up before the ride, Squalo 'blinded' the person seated behind him with his hair and was complained at, but after a 'little talk' from the boss, all was well.

Soon Dawn came and made herself known upon the sky.

Squalo rested his arms on the ledge and gazed out across the placid ocean.

Behind him, there was a merry-go-round. Its electric lights erased the dark shadows of the pier, while the horses dressed in a carnival style galloped around and around in circles under the mirror ball as the fairground organ played music in time with the movements of the horses. There was a child riding one of the horses with an innocent smile, as his parents waved at their son and Squalo looked upon the scenery with almost a lonely face.

From the distance, he spotted the tall figure of his boss and Xanxus came back holding two cappuccinos'. The froth on the surface was illustrated into a heart and together with the heat of the cup in his hands, Squalo felt warmth spread back into his heart.

_Warm...?...oh crap..._

"Uh, by the way," he rummaged around in his pocket. "Here." He revealed a box wrapped with royal blue ribbon and gave it to Xanxus.

With careful hands the man accepted the gift, surprised that brown goop wasn't slurping out."It was in your pocket the whole time? Wouldn't it melt?"

Xanxus untied the ribbon, depositing it into his pocket and lifted the lid open.

On a sheet of white tissue paper, there were two small, delicately shaped guns but instead of the X on the side like the originals, there was a white heart on both of them.

"They shouldn't be that bad…I think," Squalo said hesitantly, knowing that he had gone through the method of trial and error a billion times to perfect it.

Without a moment to speculate the detail of the chocolates, Xanxus tossed one into his mouth and licked his lips. "As much as I hate Lissuria's chocolates, I have to say not bad for trash."

The 'inside Squalo' jumped up and down with joy while a pleased expression appeared on the outside Squalo.

Suddenly, the organ stopped playing and music like that of a fanfare came to their ears.

"Xanxus."

The man nodded and got in close with Squalo, as the silver head angled his camera so it would fit them both.

As the camera snapped a photo, the merry-go-round came to a halt.

* * *

-

-

-

Everything became white...then a zoom up of Lissuria appeared before his eyes.

He punched the face involuntarily and the man was sent spiralling into a wall with a masochistic smile.

"What the…?" Xanxus held his forehead with a deep frown. He was sitting in front of his desk at Varia headquarters and it appeared to be day time.

"Where's Squalo!?" He shouted, getting up quickly with a distressed expression.

Lissuria looked at his boss with gentle eyes under his shades.

"Boss, you know that he's been missing for at least a month now."

The man flicked his eyes to the merry-go-round at the top of his shelf.

There were deep scratches upon the grey horse.

He felt a feeling he had never experienced before.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He slammed his fists on the desk and then instinctively ran out of the office to the front door.

He threw the door open and found Squalo lying at the doorstep, stained in blood.

Xanxus then felt something in his pocket.

In his hand, he held a box and tangled between his fingers, there was a single royal blue ribbon.

* * *

**Notes from Yuhazaki:**

Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Chilli Chocolates for all! XD (They're really good u know)

Oh hell, Xanxus-sama was sooo OOC sometimes…gomen for those who don't like an OOC Xanxus==;

Ok, your all probably thinking what? Is this a dream or what? The answer is, I'm going to let you readers decide what's reality and what's a dream~sorry if this fustrates you, but that's how I write: I don't reveal everything. I just make an incomplete jigsaw puzzle and you guys fill in the gaps~

Fufufu, this story is rather confusing…I don't even understand it myself o.O

* * *

**Notes:**

*_Shoujo: _written as「少女」and means girl but in the sentence, I was trying to say 'act all girly.'

*_Gumo-Gumo-kun: _written as「ぐもぐも君」and is some random character I made up, but resembles Xanxus' animal box weapon. [Half-original]


End file.
